Inga
Inga is the youngest clansman and Strain of the Colorful clan. He along with another colorful clansman, Haruto Yin, went undercover to figure out the Dead clan's plans after a few months after the red king, Mikoto Souh. Appearance Inga has shaggy violet hair that covers his right eye, both eyes are brown. He wears a purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a black waistcoat. He wears black shorts and shoes. He has a white, fluffy hat on his head that resembles a panda. Two black, long mittens are connected to the hat by strings and Inga is often seen wearing them. In animal form, Inga takes the form of a red panda but the color of its fur it very different. Instead of an orange color to a normal red panda, Inga's fur is violet. His insignia is located on his right eye. Personality When Inga was first introduced, he acted sadistically towards Scepter 4 when his companion, Haruto, tells him to have fun with them. During his fight with one of the blue clansmen, Saruhiko Fushimi, he had gotten easily bored with fighting him and short tempered. After finishing his ruse with Haruto, Inga has been shown truly as being playful and childish. Though he does have enough common sense in most of the thing he does. History After the deaths of two colorful clansmen, Eva found Inga theiving through her groceries for food. Story Inga was introduced in chapter 14 as Zeus Zing along with a female dead clansman, Rhul, after they lured the three clans over to Mihashira Tower by attacking it. Haruto intrigues him to have fun with Scepter 4 as he handled Homra and waited for 'Little Red' to come with the other colorful clansmen. Inga soon began to fight with Fushimi and almost killing him until being interrupted by a colorful clansman, Ukina Nova, who he then fought with. Their fight concluded with Ukina throwing Inga at another dead clansman, Stephano Reck. Inga soon left with Rhul and Stephano after Rhul had arrived, saying that their 'king wants to have a talk'. In chapter 28, Inga returns to the colorful clan with Haruto after shield members of the red clan from bullets from attacking dead clansmen. Soon after they go to a ramen shop and eat some noodles during which Haruto asks if he was a clansman. Inga cheekily smiled and held a finger to his lip saying it was a secret. In the next chapter, Inga follows Haruto, Yoshina and the red clansmen past a baseball field. Inga soon transforms into his animal form and jumps onto Haruto's shoulder. Powers & Abilities 'Strain ' Teleportation- Inga is capable of teleporting himself and a group of people anywhere. Shapeshifting- Inga is able to turn into a violet red panda and talk without any problem in the form. Truth Forcing- Inga is able to forcefully able to make anyone spill secrets with a single question. 'Violet Aura' Shield- Inga is able to create a shield form his aura Trivia *Inga's character design is based on a character from Ungo with the same name. *Inga enjoys hitchhiking on Haruto's shoulders and eating sweets. *Inga is the youngest clansmen to join the colorful clan. Category:Colorful Clan Category:Strain Category:Male Category:Clansmen Category:Alive